1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to child resistant packaging, particularly child resistant pharmaceutical packaging.
2. Background Information
Pharmaceutical products are frequently supplied in blister packs. A blister pack comprises one or more “blisters” which hold capsules, tablets or other items and whose face is sealed by a foil or other film. The blister contents are dispensed by the user pressing down on the blister, thereby pushing the contents of the blister out through the sealing film.
Typically, the blister pack is supplied in an external package from which the blister pack must be removed to dispense the blister contents. A problem with blister packs is, however, that the blister's contents may be dispensed quite easily by children. There have therefore been various proposals for making it more difficult for children to dispense contents from a blister pack. To this end, various mechanisms have been proposed to make it more difficult for a child to remove a blister pack from its external package. Typically such mechanisms comprise a locking mechanism which must be released to allow the blister pack to be accessed.
The present invention seeks to provide a further package of this type with child resistance.